mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Static Shock
Static Shock is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It is part of the DC animated universe. It was animated at the Slightly Offbeat Productions Studios in Penrose, Auckland, New Zealand. The New Zealand based Animation Studio originally animated the show reel and then went onto produce the series, which premiered in September 2000 on the Kids' WB! block and ran for four seasons, with a total of 52 half-hour episodes. The series centers on the adventures of DC Comics superhero Static. After the show's initial run on The WB it was later picked up for rebroadcast by Cartoon Network, airing initially during the Miguzi block. Disney XD aired reruns of the series (starting with seasons 1, 2, 3 and 4) in February 2009 in the United States up until 2010. Currently, Warner Bros. has no plans to release the series on DVD. In 2011, the first season was made available for download on iTunes. Attack of the Living Brain Puppets (Season 2, Episode 22) In an effort to win the class president election, a high-school Bang Baby named Madelyn Spaulding turns almost everyone in Dakota into zombies that cannot resist her will. AttackOfTheLivingBrainPuppets.png madelyn.jpg hqdrtnefault.jpg 2019-09-04.png|Madelyn is exposed to the gas and becomes a bang baby 2019-09-04 (1).png|Madelyn's bang baby power begins to manifest 2019-09-04 (2).png|Madelyn uses her powers... 2019-09-04 (3).png|to make students teasing her buzz off 2019-09-04 (4).png|Madelyn uses her power... 2019-09-04 (5).png|to take control of Joey, who is running for class president... 2019-09-04 (6).png|and make drop out and support her campaign 2019-09-04 (7).png|Madelyn takes control of Richie when she catches him spying on her 2019-09-04 (8).png|Madelyn has students circling her with support... 2019-09-04 (9).png|and then sends them away when Virgil and Richie see her at work 2019-09-04 (10).png|Madelyn's brain puppets pass by Virgil's building 2019-09-04 (11).png|Virgil opens his door to see his dad and sister have become brain puppets... 2019-09-04 (12).png|who attack him 2019-09-04 (13).png|The brain puppets wander the streets 2019-09-04 (14).png|Richie stands on the street... 2019-09-04 (15).png|Virgil talks to Richie normally until... 2019-09-04 (16).png|he sees Richie is a brain puppet 2019-09-04 (17).png|Virgil zaps Richie to keep him from informing Madelyn 2019-09-04 (18).png|The brain puppets work... 2019-09-04 (19).png|and attend Madelyn's campaign speech 2019-09-04 (20).png|The brain puppets prepare to throw water to short out Static Shock 2019-09-04 (21).png|The brain puppets try to get into the gym where Static is drying out 2019-09-04 (22).png|The varsity football team holds Static for Madelyn Season 3, Episode 31: "A League of Their Own (Part 2)" Static and the Justice League think Brainiac has been defeated, but in fact, he has found a way to escape annihilation by transferring into Backpack, Richie's computerized attachment. Brainiac, through Backpack, takes control over Richie and then the League. Now Static has to devise a plan to free his best friend without harming him. 2019-09-04 (23).png|Backpack attacks Richie in the base 2019-09-04 (24).png|Richie gets a closer look... 2019-09-04 (25).png|and discovers Backpack is controlled by Brainiac 2019-09-04 (26).png|Richie is now controlled by Brainiac through Brainiac's symbol on his neck 2019-09-04 (27).png|Brainiac makes Richie's eyes glow green 2019-09-04 (28).png|Controlled Richie leads the Flash to the base 2019-09-04 (29).png|Backpack takes a hold of the Flash 2019-09-04 (30).png|Brainiac mentally issues a command to Backpack... 2019-09-04 (31).png|to bind Flash's legs and subdue him 2019-09-04 (32).png|Static and the Justice League arrive at Gear's other workshop 2019-09-04 (33).png|The Flash appears before the League with a control disk on his back 2019-09-04 (34).png|The Flash explains he's learned plenty before... 2019-09-04 (35).png|he plants controls disks on Batman... 2019-09-04 (36).png|Static... 2019-09-04 (37).png|John Stewart... 2019-09-04 (38).png|Hawkgirl... 2019-09-04 (39).png|and the Martian Manhunter 2019-09-04 (40).png|"Is everybody connected?" 2019-09-04 (41).png|"We await... 2019-09-04 (42).png|your commands, Brainiac!" 2019-09-04 (43).png|Static's electricity shorts out Brainiac's control disk 2019-09-04 (44).png|and breaks free from Brainiac's control 2019-09-04 (45).png|Brainiac appears having made Richie's body more like his own 2019-09-04 (46).png|Richie is able to break Brainiac's hold and tells Static "Control, control!!"... 2019-09-04 (47).png|before Brainiac reasserts control... 2019-09-04 (48).png|and orders the Justice League to attack Static 2019-09-04 (49).png|The Justice League begins to move on Static 2019-09-04 (50).png 2019-09-04 (51).png 2019-09-04 (52).png 2019-09-04 (53).png|Static send a current up Batman's line... 2019-09-04 (54).png|and shock him and fries the control disk 2019-09-04 (55).png|The Flash chases Static down 2019-09-04 (56).png|Static slows the Flash down with his Static Cling... 2019-09-04 (57).png|hits him on the back... 2019-09-04 (58).png|and shorts out the control disc 2019-09-04 (59).png|Static manages to the disc of an intangible Martian Manhunter... 2019-09-04 (60).png|to free him from Brainiac's control 2019-09-04 (61).png|John uses his power ring to attack Static 2019-09-04 (62).png 2019-09-04 (63).png Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Teenage Hypnotist Category:Western Cartoon Category:Superhero Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Pages in Need of Screencaps Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Empty Eyes